ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXX Tag Team Championships
|- |- DXX Tag Team Championships |- http://i39.tinypic.com/ibci0m.png Details Current Holders Girl Hipp & Steve Storme Date Won July 30th, 2012 Promotion DXX Brand Massacre The D-Generation XX Tag Team Championships (formerly known as the DXX World Tag Team Championships) is a professional e-wrestling championship. It is the only tag team championship on the Massacre brand of D-Generation XX. It is important to note that champions are only recognised from when Massacre began in November 2007. History The DXX tag Team Titles were first won by William Regal and Dave Taylor in early December 2007. They successfully defended the titles in a subsequent rematch, but vacated them in late January 2008. Steve Austin and Fusion claimed the gold by defeating Rob Van Dam & Kevin Kompiler plus White Cloud & Steve Corino in a triple threat tag team match on the February 4th edition of Monday Night Massacre. However their title reign was short lived as they were defeated the very next week by the Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin) again in a triple threat tag team match. At the Dead On Arrival Pay-Per-View event The X Connection stole the titles from the Machine Guns, and eventually were officially crowned champions due to Chris Sabin's departure from DXX. After a good run of success complimented by two impressive title defences they were eventually beaten by James Manson and Brett Unknown. Chad Jennings and Triple H, collectively known as The Black Hearts. On the April 30th edition of Monday Night Massacre Ross saw fit to strip James Manson and Brett Unknown of their titles as Unknown had been traded to Friday Night Mayhem. Their first defence was against Kevin Kompiler and Wes Zephaniah in a match made by new Assistant General Manager Shawn Michaels, during which Kompiler walked out on his partner allowing the tag champs to pick up an easy win. On the May 19th edition of Massacre Jimmy James won the right to become General Manager for the week after beating Rocco Ross in a card game, and one of the matches he made for the show will feature Triple H defending the Tag Team Titles by himself against Stevie Richards and James Phenomenal in a handicap match. After Triple H successfully put both men away the team faced their next challenge, defending against Johnny Relentless and John Cena on the May 28th episode of Massacre. Once again they successfully retained after Rocco Ross hit his Power Trip finisher on Cena on a steel chair. The teams' next defence was against Wes Zephaniah and Chad Jennings, collectively known as the Chaos Legion Mafia. The team impressed Rocco Ross the previous week and thus they were granted a title match, but their opportunity was short lives as The Black Hearts retained. For the Black Hearts' fifth defence they took on the makeshift team of Angel of Death and Raven. Once again the champions retained. Eventually the titles were vacated due to the trade of the tag team champions to Friday Night Mayhem. At the DXX Anniversary Pay-Per-View they were on the line in a three way tag team match between The Hood Generals (Khwame Myles and Shad Moss), Abdul Shabazz & Chase Andrews and Johny08 & John Cena. The Hood Generals won the match by via pinfall. Once again however the titles were vacated after Myles' trade to Mayhem. Currently the DXX Tag Team Championships are vacant. They were briefly retired after the Anniversary Pay-Per-View, with General Manager Triple H stating that the lack of a decent tag team division was the reason for the decision. However, with tag teams like The Awesome Union and The Miz & John Morrison emerging the titles were brought out of retirement in early January 2009, and a triple threat match between the two aforementioned teams as well as the team of White Cloud & Mitch Miles was scheduled for the January 20th edition of Monday Night Massacre to decide new champions. Cloud and Miles successfully captured the titles, both of whom belonged to the DXX Infection at the time. The DXX Tag Team Championships were held by Tyler Kingman and Kyle Evers. Before the titles were won the DXX Board of Directors released a statement on DXX.com on February 10, 2009: "Due to an unfortunate incident with one of our Massacre Tag Team Champions we are vacating the titles. As of this moment they are now vacant, and we will have ourselves a Tag Team Title Match the week before the next pay-per-view including the Number One Contenders Tyler Kingman and DeAngelo Brown. Please be aware that the champions prior to the titles being vacated will have a shot at the titles no matter who are the present day champs at a time when everything is well." Kingman and Brown ultimately won the titles in a three-team tables match on the February 16th episode of Massacre, however Brown ultimately vacated his half and Assistant General Manager Ricky Spears awarded it to Kyle Evers in his place. Current Champions When DXX returned in 2012, Girl Hipp and Steve Storme defeated Nabeel Nawaz and Ryan Black to become the DXX Tag Team Champions. They defended the titles successfully against teams such as John Cena and Justin Matthews before DXX went out of business again. Championship Timeline Category:Championships